Family Reunions
by shadowthief13cott
Summary: In need of title suggestions...Cronus is at large, showing off another one of his monsters and for some reason is trying to capture Hades and Persephone once more. But why not the heroes instead?
1. Reflection

Jay/Theresa Archie/Atlanta Hades/Persephone  
Disclaimer: I don't own any COTT characters...**sigh**...I'll mention when I own something...

Author's Note: This is something I wrote on ficwad not to long ago, but I decided to move it here… Just something a few friends and I came up with…

Prologue:

Persephone looked sadly at her husband's departing back as he strode away from her rooms towards his own.

"What's wrong, Persephone?"  
The goddess looked up and saw Nyx, goddess of the night.

"I don't know. But lately, I've been feeling really guilty. I mean, I don't even share a bed with my husband and I can't submit to my feelings for some reason! I want to give him more love than what I'm giving him, and as of right now I'm giving him less than he deserves." the blonde took a deep breath.  
"He's been nothing but good to me and yet I'm obeying mother, and won't let him have more than a small kiss. I've been a grown woman for ages now, and I'm letting my own mother STILL control me. What should I do Nyx?"

"I think you know the answer, Persephone. If you have truly become a woman then you will do what YOU want, not what your mother thinks is best. What's the old saying?"  
Nyx paused, "sFollow your heart."

Nyx then dissapeared in a whirl of black, leaving Persephone to make her descision.  
Persephone began to cry, and after a few minutes stopped, feeling a new presence in her room.

"H-Hade? Nyx? W-who's there?"  
"Boo." said a voice.  
Persephone twirled around seeing a shadow behind her, but was knocked out only a second later being thrown into a bookshelf collapsing on her.

She saw everything going black, but not before she heard a roar of rage at the door where Hades had burst in with his sword.

"CRONUS!"


	2. Rhea Finds Out

Theresa paced back and forth in front of Chiron's Study.

"What is taking so long? I need to know if Persephone's alright!"

Jay had to force himself to look at his crush. It stung him when she was upset and crying. Sometimes green and red don't go together.

"Theresa, child, we all fear for Persephone and Hades' health, but sometimes we need to be patient. Now take a seat."

Poseidon gazed intensely at Theresa as she gave in and sat to his left.

"He hasn't come out yet then?" Dionysus walked over to the heroes and gods sitting in silence.

"No." Hera sighed, Zeus shaking his head behind her.

"Demeter is going frantic, but I asked her to pick the Great Mother up before she headed this way.

Hera nodded her thanks.

"And Hestia?"

"Said she couldn't make it right away, but she sent ahead sympathy, hugs, kisses and a seven layer cake."

A few of the others cracked small smiles at the large box next to Artemis and Athena who guarded it from Apollo and Hercules.

Sooner than some expected, the giant double doors opened and Chiron stepped out.

"Chiron!" Odie shouted.

Suddenly the centaur was bombarded with questions.

"Are they alright?" Neil.

"Can we see 'em?" Atlanta.

"How bad are they?" Herry.

"Did you find out what happened?" Theresa.

Chiron held up his hands to silence them.

"They'll be just fine. They're both asleep now, but Hades was able to give his memory of what happened so we can figure out what had gone on in the Underworld."

"Alright, Demeter and the Gre—

"Please Hermes. Call me Rhea."

"As you with, G—Rhea." The jumpy god replied.

Demeter and Rhea took their seats at the round table.

"May we see the memory now, I'm quite curious about what happened to my son." Rhea said.

The Titaness had waist length blonde hair and wore a purple chitan with a darker shade for a cloak. She had no sandals on with a slim body and nose with sea-blue eyes. Although she was petite and taller than Herry, Rhea screamed elegance, regality and a do-whatever-I-say-or-else aura.

Chiron immediately conjured an image from thin air and they all sat back to watch the scenes unfold…

_**Hades Memory…**_

_Hades was walking down a flowered corridor when he saw Nyx running towards him._

"_Nyx, hey! I was going back to give Seph her shoes. She left them while we were danc—"_

"_My lord, if I may interrupt, I felt a strong, evil presence while I was talking to your Queen. I think she may be in trouble already!"_

_Hades eyes widened and told Nyx to have the UPC (Underworld Palace Council) watch over the Underworld for however long he may be gone and try to stay in contact. He then gave Nyx the blue high heels before running towards the pair of doors at the end of the hall, his sword appearing in hand._

_He arrived in time to see Cronus throw his wife against a book shelf, causing it to collapse on her. He was able to briefly catch her eyes of shock before she fell unconscious._

"_**CRONUS!**__" he bellowed, a wave of anger washed over him as he engaged his father in combat._

_The 'disappointment' of a son dodged all of his father's attacks and landed a few well placed burns, cuts and bruises that wouldn't be healing very easily._

_In the middle of what seemed like a punch, Hades moved right into Cronus' trap: his scythe was coming up in the other hand._

"_Aargh!" The blade had sliced through a muscle in his left side._

_Cronus laughed as he watched his son lay helplessly before him, blood rapidly staining the ground._

"_You just had to get in the way of my plans, didn't you? Just had to be the hero."_

_Cronus raised his scythe._

_Hades looked quickly at Persephone and back at the maniacal titan._

_Almost a split second later, Cronus brought his weapon down._

_But all it found was marble floor in it's bite._

_Hades had sprung from his bloody spot on the floor and grabbed Persephone before disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_For a moment, the screen was black, dotted with stars and foggy swirls of purple and white smoke, after that Chiron's Study appeared._

_Then nothing._

**The Present**

Chiron erased the image and looked at Rhea.

"Well, it's obvious my husband is up to no good again." Despite the sarcastic note, tears and hidden emotions brimmed at her eyes.

"M' Lady, I'm truly sorry. If there's anything I can do—"

"You can start by taking me to see my son." She replied as she stood up. When Chiron was going to argue, Rhea cut him off once more.

"I don't care what condition either of them are in. I WANT to see my BABY BOY!"  
Chiron galloped from the room, leading Rhea to Hades with Demeter and Theresa following closely behind.


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just a little note for you guys…

Apparently my friend, Melissa thought it would be okay to use my account and the real fact is that it was not. All the stories by my account are not mine. Although I did originally want to do a little Persephone/ Hades story this was not my idea of a plot. So the other stories will be discontinued unless other people say otherwise.

I, however, shall create my version of how I wanted the story to go. And it will not start out with some weird caption on Hades and Persephone, but rather with Archie/Atlanta and Jay/Theresa. Later on, the story will conclude into the interest of Hades and Persephone's life.

Thank you,

'real' Jessica


End file.
